Shy Love
by Clara Evans
Summary: Ninguem escolhe quem amar. Nem mesmo alguem sem um coraçao de verdade.One-short presente de aniversario para mk-chan160 .


**N/a:** Bem,bem aqui estamos com mais uma fic de presente para mk-chan,desta vez é de aniversario!

**Dedicatória:**Parabéns viu?Muitos anos de vida e muitas felicidades,não deixe que coisas te abalem ou te deixem triste,você é forte e pode,com certeza,superar todas as dificuldades no seu caminho.Espero que nesse ano agente se torne mais amigas ainda,apesar de nos falarmos tão pouco.Te desejo todas as coisas de bom do mundo vezes dois.Tava te prometendo essa historia desde que agente se falou a primeira vez,né?Nada mais justo que te dar de presente.Beijos,e não custa repetir,parabéns!Te adoro muito!

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Shy Love.**_

_Ninguém escolhe quem deve amar._

Alphonse Elric,esse é o meu nome.A alguns anos atrás,minha alma foi selada em uma armadura,por conta de uma transmutação humana que falhou.Desde então eu sinto um vazio dentro de mim,literalmente falando.Eu não tenho corpo.não posso ter sensações,não posso me alimentar,tampouco dormir.Então,eu me pegava pensando,porque ainda sofria?Como ainda conseguia amar?

Eu fui muito tolo.Eu queria ter confessado isso a muito tempo.Apesar de não me recordar muito bem do que aconteceu antes do meu irmão transmutar minha alma nesta armadura,eu sei,eu tenho certeza.Ela sempre esteve ao meu lado.Sempre.Chamando o meu nome,sorrindo e me querendo bem.Sim,eu tenho um enorme afeto por ela,admito,maior do que se deve ter por uma amiga.Revelar isso seria bem mais fácil,se ela não amasse outro alguém.

Ah,eu me sinto um grande traidor.

-Oi,Al!Finalmente te encontrei!- eu ouvi a sua voz que possuía um tom leve e divertido- o que você ta fazendo aqui sozinho?

Eu dei uma olhada rápida para trás e a vi se aproximando de mim a passos rápidos.O que eu acho mais estranho é que,normalmente,eu não sinto nada,ate mesmo quando me movimento,a única coisa que se faz presente é o irritante ranger do metal da armadura,e só.Porem,quando ela se aproxima de mim,eu sinto algo,minha alma parece ficar mas agitada e ao mesmo tempo tranqüila.

É uma sensação indescritível e eu adoro saboreá-la devagar toda vez que ela vem a tona.Não é de hoje que isso acontece,meu coração invisível,já existiu,já bateu apertado por aquele sentimento.Mesmo eu tento a consciência que não devia nutrir aquilo,não por ela.

-Só pensando...-falei com um suspiro.

-Em quê? –perguntou ela curiosa,sentando-se ao meu lado- sabe quando vocês chegaram aqui,percebi que você esta mais calado do que o normal e tem passado muito tempo sozinho...fiquei preocupada.

Me calei.Tive a impressão de que se possuísse meu corpo naquele momento,eu estaria inteiramente corado.Que droga!Porque tem que ser assim?Porque eu tinha que gostar tanto assim?Se,cientificamente,isso não passa de sensações originadas do próprio corpo,porque tudo aquilo não ficou do lado de lá da porta?Ela me deu uma cotovelada e riu marota.

-'Tá mais introspectivo que o normal.Já sei!'Tá apaixonado!-eu tive um sobressalto.

-Be...bem...-eu gaguejei.Depois disso não era tão difícil perceber.

-Ai,que bonitinho Al!-ela sorriu entusiasmada,seus olhos azuis reluziam- quem é?Eu conheço?Ela é daqui ou de uma das outras cidades que vocês andam visitando por aí?-ela começou a me chacoalhar- fala!Fala!Fala!

Eu a fitei um pouco sem jeito ficando alguns segundo,que pra mim mais pareceram horas,em silencio.Eu queria esconder aquilo,eu queria que,do mesmo jeito que aquilo tinha nascido dentro de mim,também deveria morrer lá dentro,sem que ninguém soubesse de sua existência.Mas aquilo vinha pesando cada vez mais sobre mim,como uma bola de neve que absorvia cada vez mais neve e ficando cada vez maior,não importando o que fizesse para dete-la.

Eu pensei,tinha que contar.Era uma espécie de traição,era um grande erro de minha parte ter começado com tudo aquilo,mas se eu contasse,talvez,tudo se resolvesse por si só.

-Winry ...-comecei sem graça- eu nunca me senti muito confortável,para falar disso,na verdade, nem o Ed sabe que eu...eu pretendia que isso fosse um segredo,mas eu não agüento mais e...

-Para de fazer suspense!-falou ela – conta logo!

-Eu tive medo muito tempo por que...ela já gosta de outra pessoa.- a expressão dela lentamente foi mudando,para uma mais seria – alem disso,olha pra mim!Eu não posso estar com alguém,de jeito nenhum!Porque eu sou totalmente vazio,eu sou uma aberração!

-Para com isso!-esbravejou ela,eu a observava – olha, quem quer que seja,se pensar que isso de você a aberração é ela!Al,francamente,você é o cara mais encantador e gentil que eu já conheci,o príncipe encantado que toda a garota sempre sonhou em ter...

-Acho que ela não é muito do tipo 'príncipes encantados'.-falei rindo meio sarcástico,fazendo uma piadinha sem graça comigo mesmo.

-Escuta!-falou ela agarrando o elmo com as duas mãos e me fazendo fita-la,a sensação que eu tinha na alma,ia e voltava como um arrepio – se ela não consegue enxergar nenhuma das suas qualidades,se ela não consegue ver o Al através dessa armadura,como eu consigo,eu só te digo uma coisa,ela não merece você.

Tudo tinha sido demais pra mim.Eu sentia que a qualquer momento,mesmo que eu ainda estivesse hesitante quanto a minha decisão,aquele segredo pularia a minha boca a qualquer segundo.

-Winry,é você.-falei simplesmente- é de você que eu gosto.

E foi assim,os olhos azuis rapidamente pararam de brilhar,era arqueou as sobrancelhas meio confusa e continuou a me encarar.Sim,eu já esperava essa reação e se naquele momento uma rajada de vento passasse por nos e atirasse seu longos cabelos louros na direção contraria,eu realmente acharia que tivéssemos parado no tempo.

-O que?-indagou ela baixinho.

Enquanto ela ainda tentava assimilar as coisas,eu me pegava pensando,será que os cabelos dela ainda eram tão perfumados quanto eram nas minhas lembranças de infância,ao mesmo tempo que desejava ter um corpo,eu repelia totalmente essa idéia.Já que se tivesse um corpo,ao vê-la tão perto de mim,eu pudesse ser capaz de uma traição maior do que somente gostar dela em segredo.

-Al,eu...-começou a falar,tão baixo,que poderia ser ate um pensamento.

-As coisas mudam quando é com você, não é mesmo?-falei meio cínico- aposto que todas essas palavras que disse agora para você, não valem mais nada.

-Não é isso!-exclamou ela- eu só...fiquei surpresa afinal,eu nunca achei que...quero dizer...você nunca mencionou o fato de...

Eu tinha a abalado muito.Dava pra perceber,ela não conseguia completar frases,seu rosto estava vermelho,pra falar a verdade,ate senti um prazer momentâneo ao vê-la ta envergonhada assim por minha causa,mas logo passou,ao ver,em seu quarto dedo da mão direita,aquele anel dourado.

O anel de compromisso. Por um segundo tinha esquecido, esquecido completamente, que ele tinha um par igual, que era por isso que eu relutava tanto em contar meus sentimentos, era porque ele correspondia os sentimentos dela.Eu sinto muito nii-san.

Winry respirou fundo.

-Desculpa Al.-disse ela- eu queria muito,muito mesmo ,corresponder você.Digo,talvez fosse ate mais fácil pra mim gostar de você,na verdade...-ela abafou um riso- eu já gostei de você.

Novamente senti que poderia estar corado,sentia meu coração invisível bater mais forte em algum lugar,com o meu corpo do outro lado da porta e ate mesmo dentro do peito frio da armadura.

-Ver..verdade?-perguntei sem jeito.

-Sim,quando éramos pequenos.-novamente ela riu- eu achava que você era minha alma gêmea,cheguei ate a planejar nosso casamento,o nome dos nossos filhos...

-Serio?- indaguei risonho,realmente saber daquilo era um tanto inesperado.

-Mas um dia,eu não sei porque...-ela fitou o anel dourado,de uma maneira carinhosa,como se estivesse olhando o próprio nii-san,acho que nunca poderei causar esse olhar em ninguém – eu comecei a amar o Ed.Não sei como,vivemos brigando,não somos nada parecidos e mesmo assim...

Ela parou a frase,me observou por alguns instantes,me abraçou.Era como se ela soubesse,que eu estava triste,como se ela _realmente_conseguisse enxergar a minha alma através a armadura.Mesmo sabendo que aquele sentimento não seria correspondido,eu senti uma dor terrível,chegou a se igualar a dor de quando eu perdi o corpo.

-Eu me sinto tão vazio...-resmunguei tristemente.

-Sabe Al...-falou ela- eu posso não ser a garota que vai poder te retribuir como você merece,mais ela esta por ai em algum lugar.Você a encontrara um dia,ela vai te fazer muito feliz,ela vai te corresponder e preencherá seu coração de uma maneira que eu nunca poderei,não vai ter mais porque se sentir vazio quando estiver com ela.

-Entendo...-murmurei,num tom quase descrente.

-Eu sempre vou amar você como um irmão.-falou docemente- me desculpe,por não ser esse o sentimento que você quer de mim,mas é tudo que eu posso te oferecer.

-Eu não vou dizer que não estou magoado mais...-falei eu- de alguma forma,eu também estou feliz,porque com isso você mostrou que ama de verdade o nii-san.

Ela riu enquanto se separava de mim,ficamos em silencio.Por alguma razão toda aquela dor,tinha ido embora,como se tivesse criado asas e voado para longe em direção ao horizonte para nunca mais voltar,eu me senti tão bem,tão livre.

-Winry antes de lhe contar tudo isso...-eu ponderei um pouco- eu tinha guardo segredo por muito tempo,tanto tempo que esse sentimento começou a pesar em mim,pesava tanto que estava começando a doer...mas eu nunca entendi o porque disso,digo,eu não deveria parar de sentir emoções também?

-Como assim?-perguntou ela franzindo o cenho.

-Digo,o amor e os outros sentimentos não são apenas sensações causadas pelo cérebro e por hormônios que vão mudando de uma maneira absurda a função do corpo e...

-Credo Al!-interrompeu ela,torcendo o nariz- pare de ser tão cético!Os sentimentos não vem de neurônios,de hormônios ou seja lá o que for.Vem da alma,por isso que você continua a senti-los,e por isso que explicar a sua origem é meio impossível,já que a ciência releva esse fato,afinal pense,pra que serviria a alma de alguém?-ela deu uma pausa- para transmutar em armaduras é que não.

Nós rimos um pouco.

-Até que enfim achei vocês!-falou uma voz masculina- pra que se enfiar aqui?O que tem de tão interessante numa varanda?

-A vista,seu bocó!-falou ela debochando da cara do namorado.

Ela tornou a me observar,e novamente parecia que ela estava vendo através da minha armadura,decifrou de alguma forma o que eu estava pensando e sussurrou:

-Você não traiu ninguém coisa nenhuma,não tem porque se sentir culpado.-ela sorriu -não se preocupe,vai ser o nosso segredo.

-Pra que tanto segredinho ai?-falou nii-san impaciente cruzando os braços impaciente.

-É coisa nossa!-falou ela indiferente- eu não vou contar,se você quer ouvir pergunta pro Al.

-E ela só vinha perguntar se você queria dar um passeio...-falou nii-san emburrado- demorou tanto que eu pensei que você tinha se perdido dentro da própria casa!

-Passeio?-falei indiferente - tudo bem,eu quero ir.

-Ah,qual é Ed?-disse ela rindo,enquanto se levantava e ia em sua direção- eu conheço essa sua careta,ta com ciúmes do Al?Eu não acredito!

-Não fale besteiras!-o rosto dele se avermelhou.

-Bem,então vamos logo!-exclamou divertida,saindo pela porta.

Porem, nii-san não a acompanhou até a porta,ficou parado naquele mesmo lugar me observando,em silencio.E para eu me sentir pior,eu já sabia o que tinha acontecido.

-Porque você nunca me contou?-perguntou.

Eu abaixei a cabeça.Não podia acreditar,que ele tinha ouvido tudo.A ultima pessoa que eu queria que soubesse.Depois de tudo o que ele fez por mim e do que ainda esta tentando fazer,eu ainda consigo trair a sua confiança.Eu me sinto o pior irmão do mundo.

-Me desculpe nii-san. –disse.

-Porque você 'tá me pedindo desculpas?

-Você não esta bravo?Quero dizer,eu trai sua confiança e tudo...

-Para com isso,você leva as coisas a serio demais Al. – falou ele enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha- quer dizer,que você passou esse tempo todo convivendo com isso em segredo,porque eu gostava dela?

-E porque ela também...

-Eu não posso ficar bravo com você por uma coisa dessas,afinal agente não escolhe de quem agente gosta.-nii-san,depois de uma pausa,começou a rir e me deu um leve empurrão-não sei como eu fui ter um irmão tão metido a bonzinho assim!

-Droga Ed!-reclamei eu- não me empurra,você sabe que eu odeio isso!

-Foi mal,foi mal!-disse ele risonho,se levantando – agora vamos logo,se você quiser continuar "apreciando a vista" quando agente voltar tira uma foto e o problema ta resolvido!

Eu me levantei balançando a cabeça negativamente,soltando um longo suspiro.Nii-san coçou de leve o pescoço,e quando isso aconteceu a corrente pulou para fora de sua blusa,deixando a mostra um anel dourado feito de pingente.Fingi não notar,mas antes de colocá-lo novamente para dentro da blusa,nii-san lançou para ele aquele mesmo olhar que Winry tinha ao observar o seu.

Passeávamos por entre as ruas de Rezembool,depois de muita insistência por parte de Winry,nii-san e ela caminhavam de mãos dadas e eu ia logo atrás.Desta vez,eu sentia um certo desconforto ao vê-los assim,mas nem se compara a aquela dor fulminante que eu sentia antes,finalmente tinha tirado o peso do meu coração invisível.Agora eu sentia que estava melhor comigo mesmo.

De repente senti um alguma coisa vindo de encontro a mim,era uma menina de olhos verdes e cabelos cacheados,por alguma razão ela tinha o rosto rosado.Tinha a impressão que a conhecia de algum lugar,estava andando junto com outro grupos de mais três garotas.

-Nelly!-disse Winry animada- a quanto tempo!

A menina gaguejou um pouco e se virou para Winry.

-Ah,oi Win,Ed...-ela tornou a virar para mim e pareceu engolir a seco- Al...

-Olá.-respondi amigavelmente.

Como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico,desviou-se de mim e começou a apertar o passo na direção contraria,as amigas a seguiram.

-Hey Nelly!-chamou Winry,mais uma vez no que ela olhou para trás – passa lá em casa amanha pra agente conversar.

Ela assentiu,e fomos tomando nosso caminho.Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade,para saber porque aquela menina estava tão estranha e o que ela estava conversando naquele momento com as amigas,tinha certeza de ter ouvido o meu nome,mas eu não viria a saber,não tão cedo.Tinha certeza,que já a conhecia,não agüentando tanto suspense eu resolvi perguntar.

-Winry,Nii-san...eu conheço aquela garota?Eu não consigo me lembrar...

-Se conhece?-ela riu- vocês viviam juntos.

-Era ate irritante.-falou nii-san- eu lembro que uma vez,você passou uma semana tentando fazer um presente pra ela com alquimia.

-É mesmo?-perguntei,mergulhando a fundo nos fragmentos da minha memória buscando alguma coisa que ligasse a ela.Mas eu não consegui.

Ao ver nii-san e Winry juntos,não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco a me lembrar das palavras dela: "você ira encontrar um dia."me peguei temendo que nunca fosse encontrar a tal garota.Mal sabia eu,que eu já havia feito aquilo a poucos instantes sem ter consciência,que enquanto pensava nela,ela estava pensando em mim,e que no dia seguinte eu iria vê-la novamente,e ela viria a me contar uma coisa que eu mesmo não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo.

- - - - - - - - - -

-Você viu,você viu? –comentava Nelly animada – ele sorriu pra mim!

-Ai,como o amor é lindo...-suspirou uma de suas três amigas – é só a pessoa sorrir e agente ganha o dia!

-Falando nisso...-comentou a segunda- como você sabe se ele sorriu pra você,se não dava pra ver o rosto dele,por baixo do elmo?

-Arg Nelly,não sei como você foi gostar de um esquisitão como ele.- disse a terceira torcendo o nariz – francamente,usar uma armadura pesada daquela o tempo todo...

-Não fala assim dele!Aquela armadura que dá o charme...-defendeu a garota com um ar abobado – alem disso,ele é tão gentil,tão meigo...agente costumava andar muito junto quando agente era criança,pena que agente se distanciou agora...

-Não acredito,Nelly!-disse a terceira novamente- você gosta dele desde que vocês eram crianças e nunca falou nada?!

-É que eu...tenho vergonha...

-Eu vou dar meia volta e resolver isso logo! –ameaçou.

-Não!Você não vai falar nada pro Al!- exaltou-se a garota,falando um pouco mais alto do que deveria,rapidamente fingiu que não era ela e continuou a andar.

-Por que você não quer contar? –perguntou a segunda.

-Ora,é porque...é porque...-falava ela ainda nervosa,espiando o garoto,com cautela por cima ombro,se distanciando – olha pra ele,ele viaja por ai,conhece tanta gente deve ter uma vida muito interessante!Eu acho que eu sou uma garota comum de mais pra ele.

-Não pense assim.Não foi ele mesmo que te deu esse broche?-falou a primeira se referindo ao minúsculo broche com formato de rosa preso na blusa da amiga,que com o uso constante,tinha uma cor rosa opaca.

-Sim,foi...-falou ela um pouco saudosa- mas nós tínhamos dez anos não deve significar tanto pra ele como significa pra mim...

-Você nunca vai saber se não perguntar...

-Tá,tudo bem,eu vou falar com ele amanha.-disse finalmente se rendendo- mas se ele me der um fora vai ser no ombro de vocês que eu vou chorar, heim?!

- - - - - - - - - - -

_-Olha Nelly! –falou o garotinho de dez anos estendo uma caixa a uma garota da mesma idade,de maria-chiquinhas – feliz aniversario,não está muito bom porque eu que fiz e eu não tenho muita pratica nesse tipo de coisa..._

_A menina abriu a caixa e se deparou com um pingente de rosa com a cor rubra,sua flor favorita,ela sorriu e o abraçou fortemente._

_-Nossa Al,eu adorei muito,muito,muito!_

_-Que bom,agora solta,ta sufocando!-falou o menino respirando aliviando quando ela o libertou._

_-É lindo...-disse prendendo-o na gola do vestido – eu não vou tirar nunca,só pra mostrar como eu gosto de você!_

_Ele sorriu,enquanto, ela fazia o mesmo,com o coração batendo apertado dentro do peito._

- - - - - - - - - -

-_O amor,não é algo que acontece por querer ele vem a tona.Ninguém é capaz de escolher quem deve amar,pois o amor não pode ser criado,ele apenas nasce,ficando para sempre na alma de quem sente,por isso que as pessoas sofrem tanto,gostam tanto e ficam felizes.O amor nunca morre,ele se transforma.O amor não se explica,ele simplesmente existe._-

Fim.

- - - - - - - - - -

**N/a:** Bom,aqui esta a fic,espero que você que esteja lendo tenha gostado,apesar dos personagens tenham ficado meio fora de suas personalidades reais --' ,eu me esforcei muito pra narrar os sentimentos do Al,espero que tenha ficado legal.Fiz um 'suspensezinho' ai no final,por alguma razão nem essa,nem a minha outra one-short,tem um final que dá um ponto final na historia mesmo xD .Aaah,mas isso dá uma pitada a mais na historia,né?É isso,não esqueça a review para a autora poder passar o dia inteiro feliz,seja critica ou elogio,tudo será bem vindo,como sempre.Beijos,até a próxima. (:

**Clara Evans.**


End file.
